


tweet me

by zerlane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Social Media, Twitter, more relationships will be added as this fic progresses, voltron is a show with real people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerlane/pseuds/zerlane
Summary: Voltron @voltronofficial ·  5hVoltron is OUT! Go check it out on Netflix.or, a story told in a series of tweets





	tweet me

**Author's Note:**

> hellOOOOOO this was super impulsive. couple of notes:  
> not all of the usernames in this fic are real people. some of the usernames may or may not have actual twitter accounts. i don't know.  
> for my tumblr friends that allowed me to use their names; THANK YOU. if you commented on my post and i did not use ur name yet, it will probably be used in upcoming chapters.  
> this WILL NOT be a long ass fic. max 20-25 chapters and it'll be a 500-1500 word chapter every update. i'll try to update this every weekend. don't worry about form vore-tron, i'll keep up w that too  
> enjoy <3

**Trends for you**

**1** prince

 **2** #beyonce

Trending with: Lemonade, Jay Z

 **3** #voltron

Trending with: Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Takashi Shirogane

 **4** #Netflix

Stranger Things comes out on Netflix July 15th.

Voltron Season One came out today. Come see what people are saying about it.

**Voltron** @voltronofficial ·5h

Voltron is OUT! Go check it out on Netflix.

 **dean** @deanwaterkeep · 5h

Replying to @voltronofficial

holy shit holy shit holy SHIT

 **bumblebee** @zerlane · 5h

Replying to @voltronofficial

JaghgiuhguihiuHUIGu???? OH MY GOD?????

**can lance mcclain raw me???** @nancy_1924 · 5h  
@lancemcclain hi I love you??? great work on voltron

**uuuuuuhhhh** @gayonmain · 4h

why did I only hear of takashi shirogane today?? what the hell??

 **choke me daddy** @bigtiddyanimegf · 4h

Replying to @gayonmain

right??? i want to shove my face into his chest

**annoyed** @shutthefuckuuuuup · 4h

Voltron isn’t even that good.

 **sherlock is my daddy** @bridgetholmes · 4h

Replying to @shutthefuckuuuuup

uh I beg to differ? 5 hours straight of seeing major babes acting in space? dream come true

 **caty** @callmebabyg1rlll

Replying to @bridgetholmes · 4h

I’ll drink to that, bro.

**Lance’s Biggest Fan** @lancemcclainlover69 · 4h

@lancemcclain I only discovered you today but if anything happened to you I’d kill everybody in the world and then myself.

**Lance McClain** @lanceylance · 3h

Hey guys! I am absolutely STOKED at the reaction to Voltron!

 **Lance stan** @bakugoulance1· 3h

I LOVE YOU | RT: @lanceylance Hey guys! I am absolu…

 **lance mcclain’s future gf** @lanceismydaddy · 3h

king of my heart | RT: @lanceylance Hey guys! I am absolu…

**Lance McClain** @lanceylance · 3h

Thank you so much for the support. Rock on!

**Takashi Shirogane** @shirogane · 3h

I cannot believe how much support we’ve gotten! <3333 @voltronofficial

 **shiro owns my ass** @elisebaker · 3h

WE LOVE U BABY | RT @shirogane I cannot believe how mu…

**Hunk Garrett** @hunkalove · 3h

I am so, so proud of my coworkers and friends that worked on Voltron with me.

 **Hunk Garrett** @hunkalove · 3h

Can’t wait to film season 2. @lanceylance @Princess @keithkogane @shirogane @drholt

 **Allura** @Princess · 3h

Replying to @hunkalove

Me neither! Lots of love xoxo

 **pidge** @drholt · 3h

Replying to @hunkalove

right on dude B)

 **Takashi Shirogane** @shirogane · 3h

| RT: @hunkalove Can’t wait to film se…

**Mia** @undoubtableyhomo · 3h

@lanceylance Are you and Hunk buddies?

 **Lance McClain** @lanceylance · 45 min

Replying to @undoubtableyhomo

hunk has been my bestest bud since middle school!

 **Hunk Garrett** @hunkalove ·35 min ago

| RT: hunk has been my best… 

**josie <3** @gossamerbox · 2h

@Princess ur a whole MEAL

 **Allura** @Princess · 2h

Replying to @gossamerbox Oh, don’t flatter me…

 **Elena** @realdumbasshours · 2h

Replying to @gossamerbox

RT RT RT

**bree** @briana357 · 2h

@shirogane Was it hard to get along with your coworkers on this project?

 **Takashi Shirogane** @shirogane · 1h

Replying to @briana357

Not that much…

 **Takashi Shirogane** @shirogane · 1h

Replying to @shirogane

Although, some of the petty fights between Lance and Keith were not exactly scripted.

 **bree** @briana357 · 20 min ago

WHAT | RT: @shirogane Although, some of the…

**Kelly** @kellykanney · 2h ago

I was 100% not the only one that saw the sexual tension between Lance and Keith.

 **Klancer** @klance6969 · 2h ago

Replying to @kellykanney

Definitely not.

**seb** @spaladin · 1h

@keith hey… I love u

 **keith kogane** @keith · 30 min ago

Replying to @spaladin

thanks I guess

**keith kogane** @keith · 1h

hey go watch this show I’m in… it’s called voltron and it’s on netflix

 **bebegirl** @callmeurbaby3 · 56 min ago

Replying to @keith

What’s your type

 **keith kogane** @keith · 23 min ago

Replying to @callmeurbaby3

that's a completely out of place question

 **keith kogane** @keith · 22 min ago

Replying to @keith 

but i'm into guys lol

**bumblebee** @zerlane · 20 min ago

DID KEITH KOGANE JUST COME OUT TO TWITTER AS GAY

 **keith kogane** @keith · 2 min ago

Replying to @zerlane

yea lol 

**Author's Note:**

> leave some feedback, i feed off of comments and kudos babes <3


End file.
